Un chat apprivoisé
by Tania-sama
Summary: Que c'est il réelement passé lorsque black cat à affronté Creed et sa bande...? Et en sortira t il inchangé? vous le saurez en lisant ce one-shot


Les personnages ne son pas à, moi mais à Kentarô Yabuki.

One shot ; Yaoi ; (relation entre hommes)

_Pensées_

Normal

« Paroles »

**(Commentaires de l'auteur)**

* * *

**Un chat apprivoisé.**

Il était fatigué, il avait une multitude de bleu et diverses coupures partout sur le corps. Ils avaient réussit à traverser l'immense domaine qui servait de repère aux membres de l'apôtre des étoiles. Ce groupe avait été crée pour anéantir Chronos et était dirigé par Creed Diskens. Eve et Sven, se battaient plus loin contre les hommes « monstres » de Creed.

Assommant un énième garde, il pénétra (**sans mauvais jeux de mots, quoi que …)** dans une immense salle, où il aperçu immédiatement son ex-partenaire des Chronos numbers.

Il était là ; grand, mince, la peau pale, et vêtu avec un pantalon en cuir souple et moulant noir assortie à son haut noir échancré. Son visage était fin, jeune et exprimait une joie intense. Il possédait des cheveux gris malgré son jeune age et des yeux bleus tirant vers l'électrique lors de grandes excitations.

_Je dois faire vite, je n'en peux plus, et j'ai presque plus de forces. Mais je dois le faire, Creed n'est qu'un malade mental, un psychopathe dégénéré à éliminer, et de plus cette ordure doit payer pour le meurtre de Saya_.

« Train ! Tu viens à moi, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Oh Trainnnn ! Toi et moi, enfin réuni et ce pour toujours, je suis si heureux. Ahh Trainnn ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! »_ Il DEBLOC !!! Mais, il…, il…C'est des larmes ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire de sadique ? Oh mon dieu, c'est moi ou il a une lueur perverse dans les yeux ??? Bon, concentre toi, c'est sûrement une mise en scène pour te perturber._

« Soit mien, Train. Appartient moi, et laisse moi te faire l'amour mon adorable chaton. » Supplia Creed de façon désespérer.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS, NON !!! Sort Kotetsu et bat toi ! Je vais te tuer et ainsi venger Saya et tous les autres. Jamais je ne serai de ton côté Creed, JAMAIS ! » _Merde, pourquoi je tremble ? Et j'ai subitement plus chaud. Je vais quand même pas tomber malade maintenant non ? Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de me regarder._

« Grrrrr ! Nannn, Train. Cette sorcière, même morte, exerce toujours sont contrôle sur toi ! Elle ta pervertie Chaton. Et s'il le faut, et bien soit ! Je vais briser son sort sur toi avec mon « imagine blade », mon sabre invisible, créé avec mon Tao et ma volonté. Prend ton arme, Hadès, et battons nous, mon amour.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit possible ! Creed Diskens utilise aussi le « Tao » _(**c'est une technique chinoise ancestrale de combat, pas le ''chi gong'').**

Creed se leva de son trône, placer devant un immense portrait de Black cat, et avança de quelques pas, avec une démarche sensuelle.

« On commence ?... Je vais te montrer a quel point je suis un autre homme, maintenant…Avec cette lame je vais faire disparaître le souvenir de cette horrible sorcière de ton cœur… JE VAIS LE BRISER À JAMAIS !! »

A ses mots, Creed s'élança vers Train, qui parera son coup par pure chance. En effet il se rendit vite compte de son handicap face à une lame invisible.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite à une stratégie, une parade, n'importe quoi lui permettant de s'en sortir vivant et d'éliminer cet allumé.

Le regard calculateur de Creed inquiéta fortement Train, en effet, il fallait s'attendre a tout de la part de cet individu.

Notre psychopathe voyant que Train réfléchissait un peut trop, fit une nouvelle attaque, et d'un mouvement souple lui entailla le torse.

« Abandonne Train, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Allez, devient mien mon chaton, laisse moi t'apprendre le plaisir… ! » Soupira t-il en lançant un nouveau coup.

« Alors là, tu rêve !!! » Cria alors le félin, en se baisant pour esquiver le coup de la tranchante lame.

Train s'éloigna d'une dizaines de pas et resta figé par se qui résultait du coup porter par Creed. En effet, la lame imaginaire avait tranché la colonne de pierre située derrière l'ex-position de Train. Cette dernière pulvérisa les baies vitrées derrière elle et détruisit une partie du balcon. Malheureusement, la fatigue commençait à ralentir ses mouvements et ses pensées. Creed en profita pour se glisser derrière lui et l'assommer d'un coup à la nuque, avec le pommeau de son sabre. La dernière chose que vit le nettoyeur avant de sombrer dans le noir, fut un regard remplit d'amour infini, de désirs brûlant et d'une tendre passion.

Ellipse temporelle + point de vue interne Train

_Je me sans étrange, comme planant, et j'ai du mal a me souvenir de quoi que se soit : c'est pas normal !_** (Mais si, mais si !!)**

_Bon j'ouvre un œil pour voir. Mais ou suis-je ?! _

_Garde ton calme Train, garde ton calme ! Alors, je suis allonger, nu, dans un lit à baldaquin en soies sombres, recouvert de pétales de roses rouges et de multiples coussins. De plus, je rajouterais que je sui attaché au montant du lit. Oui, on peut dire que c'est un bon résumé._

_NON, c'est tout sauf bon !!! Au secours, je doit m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite ! Je me souviens de Creed, le combat et son regard inquiétant. MERDE !!! Quel con, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant !!!_

_Attend d' après le ciel que j'aperçois par cette grande fenêtre, la nuit et tombée, donc cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis évanoui._

_Mais que me veut Creed bon sang ? Minute, je me souvient qu'il a dit : « Allez, devient mien mon chaton, laisse moi t'apprendre le plaisir… ! _» _et aussi_ « _Soit mien, Train. Appartient moi, et laisse moi te faire l'amour mon adorable chaton _». _Gloups ! Je suis mal, très mal !!! Il plaisantait forcement, non ?_

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Creed, qui une fois entré, verrouilla la porte et mit la clef dans sa poche.

« Ah Train, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé ! On va pouvoir rejoindre le paradis mon chaton. »

Fin Point de vue interne Train

L'obséder avança jusqu'au lit, et contempla d'une façon affamé le corps nu de son captif adoré. Il se déshabilla de façon mi-sensuelle, mi-pressée, et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit. Arriver à la hauteur du visage de Train, il s'aperçu de la peur exprimé des ses yeux.

« Hé, Train ! Chaton, n'es pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promis ! Je serai très, très doux. Je veux que notre première fois sois magnifique mon amour ! »

C'est à ce moment là que le lit changea à jamais, que les murs regrettèrent d'avoir des oreilles et que les meubles rougirent de gêne. L'air sentait la rose et la sueur. Seule des halètements brisèrent le silence qui régnait dans la chambre, trois heures plus tard.

Dans le cœur de Train, tout avait changé aussi. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors Creed avait finalement réussit à le rallier à lui.

**The End !**

* * *

**Snif, c'est trop chou !!! Je sais la fin peut surprendre. A la base c'était un lemon de prévu, mais je trouve que finalement comme ça c'est plus mignon, non ?**

**si fautes d'orthographes il y a désolée je serais!**

**ça vous avez aimés? c'est un de mes premier ecrit et j'ai enfin voulu le publier, sans le retravailler. **


End file.
